ED Master
ED Master is a CAW wrestler who is currently competing in YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling) and Vengeance and previously to WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude). He is the fisrt ever World Heavyweight Champion and the Undisputed Champion, he is a former YCW Champion and is the 2012 Royal Rumble Winner. He is the current World Heavyweight Champion. YCW (2006-present) '2005-2011: Non-televised Era's, Debut and Undisputed Champion' ED Master made his YCW debut in the year 2006 and was the first ever YCW World Heavyweight Champion and later would go on to win the YCW Championship and become the first ever Undisputed Champion. At Survivor Series 2011, ED Master suffered an injury caused by Strongy. '2012-present: Youtube Era's, Face Of YCW, Various feuds' ED Master was only sidelined for 2 months before making his return in the 2012 Royal Rumble Match at #30 eliminating Strongy to win the Rumble and became the 1st ever Youtube's Era Royal Rumble winner and was guaranteed a World Heavyweight Title Shot at Wrestlemania 1. At Elimination Chamber, he would go on to defeat Strongy in an Last Man Standing match, unfortunately the match was not recorded due to technical failures. On the same night, him spearing and slammed Tank after the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber. His next appearance was on SmackDown in a contract signing with the World Heavyweight Champion Tank and the GM Gruesome Greggy, after the segment was beaten with the WHC title by Tank. At WrestleMania 1, ED Master went on to Tank in a winning effort for the World Heavyweight Championship in a Hell In A Cell match. He is scheduled to defend the title against Tank and Commander Corpse in a Triple Threat match at Over The Limit. At Over The Limit, ED Master would successfully defend his World Title against Tank & Commander Corpse. At Invasion (the cross promotional CPV between YCW & DWF) ED Master would lose his World Title to DWF representative DoggyDog in the main event. WCA (2013) Debut ED Master only had one appearance in WCA. At Versus, teaming up Mario Sanchez and Antho representing YCW in a winning effort against Raider X, Mark Morton and King who represented WCA. At Royal Rumble, he entered in the Royal Rumble match but failed to win. After that, he returned to YCW, as he was stipulated to appear once. YFW (2014-present) It was reported that ED Master had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling. He is scheduled to make his debut at Capital Carnage to face Antho. At Capital Carnage, ED Master would debut as the first ever YFW Champion where he would fight Antho in a Last Man Standing Match to a draw where it was for the title. ED Master is now set to defend his YFW Title against Andy Lacavax after Lacavax won a No.1 Contenders 6 Man Battle Royal at Capital Carnage to challenge one of the two world champions for their title. Vengeance (2014-present) It was reported that ED Master had signed a contract with Vengeance. When he will debut is unknown. DWF (2015-2017) Season 1 & Season 2: Championship Pursuits TWE (2016-present) Feud with Triple X & World Heavyweight Champion ED Master would make his debut with TWE (Total Wrestling Entertainment) at their first CPV Ascend to Hell. At Ascend to Hell, ED Master would lose to Triple X in a Hell In A Cell Main Event. This would start a feud between Triple X & ED Master over who was the strongest power house. At Lockout, ED Master would defeat Triple X in an Elimination Chamber (along with 4 other superstars) to win the TWE World Heavyweight Championship. ED Master would defend his title at YWA Road Gold against Vixx in a cross promotional match. ED Master would lose his TWE World Heavyweight Championship to Vandy Phoeuk at AWC Manhatten Mayhem in a cross promotional match. Championship History and Other Accomplishments YCW: *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *YCW Champion - 3x *Undisputed Championship - 1x *2012 Royal Rumble Winner YFW: *YFW Champion - 1x (Current) TWE: *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x Note: Even though he is technically a 4-Time World Heavyweight Champion, ED Master is recognized on the show as a 1-Time World Heavyweight Champion. Finishing and Signature Moves Finishing Move(s) *Master Driver *Master Hammer Slam *Swinging Neckbreaker Signature Move(s) *Spear *Spinebuster Entrance Song Theme Song: *"My Curse" - Killswitch Engage (2006-2007) *'"Drones" - Rise Against (2007-present)'